


托马斯小少爷的烦恼

by longzhen



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 10:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17599538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longzhen/pseuds/longzhen





	托马斯小少爷的烦恼

托马斯很头疼自己最近的身体状况。下半身的小托马斯总是有无意识的尴尬举动，让他在午夜频繁得不能安生入睡。那是男孩子青春期的火热躁动，哪怕用冰冷的洗澡水也无法让他冷静下来。

这是这座古老的，冰冷的囚笼里不该有的躁动。这座城堡就是笼罩他的牢笼。

不过更多的是内心的躁动，尤其是在第一次无意识的触碰后，托马斯意识到。手指是完美的，安抚自己的物件。

古堡中是不常见太阳的，光线从破败的屋顶漏出。因此托马斯的肤色带着苍白的纯净，当然也有些营养不良的缘故。少年的柱体上只扎着淡淡的毛丛，缠绕着若隐若现的血管。在他双手的把玩下，渐渐的变得坚硬。

这种事情都伴随着无师自通。在快速的套弄下，托马斯的神经和感官都感到颤栗的舒爽。这不是他第一次这么干了。躲在不为人知的地方取悦自己。自阳物下端悬垂的两个圆润囊袋中传来一下又一下想要喷射而出的欲望。

这是被神遗弃的行为。托马斯知道，但是他无法控制自己。年轻的身体喷射出浊白色的液体，污浊了他的衣裤。他瘫坐在椅子上，并不想立马收拾和回去睡觉。

“托马斯，你在哪儿。”

是露西尔的声音，她举着蜡烛寻觅半夜不在床上入眠的弟弟。惊慌失措的托马斯来不及收拾干净，就被露西尔捉住了。

露西尔捏住了托马斯的下巴。

“你在做什么，brother。”

露西尔皱着眉朝男孩的身下看去，裤裆里湿漉漉的。她明白发生了什么，这个男孩长大了。

“拜托……sister……”

托马斯不知道该怎么解释，只是用惊恐的眼睛盯着露西尔。

“换了裤子，然后到我的房间里来。”

露西尔放开了托马斯，举着蜡烛走开了。她路过书柜，木板被踩出吱吱呀呀的声音。

“boy,如果mom知道你得罪行，你会好好挨一顿马鞭并且要跪一整天忏悔自己的罪行的。sy也是有罪的。”露西尔在喃喃自语，托马斯还没有跟过来。

“但是我们是被上帝遗弃的孩子，他既然不开拯救我们，我们为何要遵从它的教义。”

“你终于长大了……比起来sy这种罪行……让我们一起下地狱吧，托马斯……”

露西尔的指尖翻过那些堂而皇之的书籍，从中挑选几本拿回到她的房间中。

 

托马斯低着头站在她的床前，似乎是知道做错了事。

“你在隐藏什么？弟弟。”

露西尔拉着他的手坐在床前，并没有翻开书页。

“这是造物，brother。男人，和女人。”

她只是弯折出书本侧面的秘密，那些书口画上描绘着男女交 ,合的图示。

“世间所有的事情都是这样，遵从自己的本能直到死去。你会听我的对吧？托马斯。”

“是的，sister。”托马斯顺从的把头枕在露西尔的膝盖上，就像小时候在育儿室里养成的习惯一样。

“但是，托马斯。你不可以自己做出这种事情。必须男人，和女人。你是男人，我是女人。”露西尔声音变的威严，仿佛在给弟弟灌输新的教条。她拉住托马斯的手，放在自己的胸前，和双腿之间。然后一把扯过来瘦弱的男孩子，让他趴在自己的腿上。

“你会得到一顿拍打，因为你做错了事。”

“是……是的，sister。你有权利对我这么做。无论怎样都可以。”托马斯支吾着，却并没有反抗。接下来他就被拉下来裤子，露出白皙的臀部。

这儿大概是男孩唯一有肉的地方了。露西尔搂住托马斯的腰肢，将他的下体夹在自己的双腿中间，用来牵制男孩的挣扎。然后高举着巴掌狠狠的扇在托马斯光裸的臀上。

露西尔可不是娇生惯养的大小姐。她的手劲足够给人身后的双丘增加瑰丽的色彩。

“呜……”

托马斯痛的一颤，他畏惧姐姐的管教和疼痛，但也喜欢姐姐的爱抚。所以他不会抗拒露西尔给予他的拍打。

但是接下来就不太能忍受了，巴掌只不过是热身，粉红色的指印遍布他的身后之后，露西尔从床头拿出来一个发刷。

“饶恕我吧……sister……”

托马斯忍不住开始抽泣。发刷背面那块小木头在他臀面不断的敲打出圆圆的小印子。他试图蹬腿挣扎，然后露西尔夹紧了大腿。下体吃痛的托马斯只能抱着枕头抽泣，停止了挣扎。

很明显，露西尔在生气，而且并没有想停下手里发刷的意味。

你的一切都应该交付与我，包括你的jy，你得gc，甚至你得bq都应该因为我，托马斯。露西尔这么想。

很快，托马斯白皙的臀肉开始红肿。板痕交错的地方开始有些淤紫。露西尔狠狠的敲打托马斯的臀缝，那儿的皮肤下摸着依稀出现了些肿块。

托马斯无法压抑自己的尖叫声，他太痛了。

“求你……求你……露西尔！我的好姐姐……我知道错了……”

他试图背过手去阻止落下的发刷，那块小木头狠狠的敲在他的指关节上。他连忙把手抽了回来，含住被敲的指头。

“别乱动，托马斯，如果你真的听我的话，就应该乖巧的接受惩罚。”

露西尔转而把发刷敲在了托马斯的大腿根上，她甚至拨开他的臀缝，把大腿内侧和臀缝也均匀的上一层红色。

直到她对弟弟的教训满意为止。

这不是她第一次打托马斯的屁股，这是她约束弟弟的方式，但是是目前最生气的一次。

“如果你想要的时候，你知道应该怎么做，托马斯。我会等你。”

跟没有被发刷波及的腰间的肤色相比，臀腿上的红色着实太刺眼了些。露西尔停下来拍打，抚摸被打出肿块的臀部，她感受到弟弟的颤栗。

“结束了，托马斯，勇敢的孩子。”

露西尔弯下腰亲吻托马斯的腰窝，将人翻过来一面。托马斯哭的眼睛都有些肿了，他不知道为什么会挨这么重的打。

“当你想要的时候，我会帮你，托马斯。但是你不可以自己解决，你必须需要女人。”

露西尔捉住了托马斯的下体，轻轻的揉捏。直到托马斯止住了哭泣。

他渴望姐姐的抚摸，现在更渴望的部位又多了一个。

“夜深了，托马斯，明天晚上可以来找我。”

露西尔扶着托马斯回到他自己的房间。用毛巾擦干净他哭红的脸。

托马斯趴在自己的床上昏沉入睡，身后依旧肿痛着，但他还记得呢喃着回答露西尔的问题。

“我们要永远在一起。你不能离开我。托马斯。”

“我离不开的，姐姐。”

露西尔离开托马斯的房间，关上门的时候回望了那个可爱的弟弟一眼。美好的东西都是脆弱的，她想。

我们都是扑火的灰蛾，靠寒冷和黑暗存活。

我的小托马斯。

我要永远的占有你。

Forever.

 

 


End file.
